


Bath Time

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Time, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sweet drabble from Dean's POV when he walks in on you taking a bath.  Super fluffy!  Dean talking about how much he loves all your imperfections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

I opened the bathroom door slowly and carefully, mindful not to disturb the occupant that waited on the other side. She was lying peacefully in a tub full of hot water, eyes covered with a damp wash cloth. How I envied the sense of peace that such a small luxury as a hot bath could bring her. The room was dimmed, lit only by a few candles that were perched on the sink and drawers next to the tub. Soft calming music drifted out of a small speaker connected to an MP3 player. 

She was still unaware of my presence as I shut the door noiselessly and took a couple steps closer. I took the opportunity to revel in the sweet decedent beauty of the scene before me. She lay blissfully vulnerable before me. Even when we lay naked together in our bed, exhausted from a pair of overwhelmingly intense orgasms, I never got to see her so open and exposed. Even in those quiet moments of the post coitus high, she never completely felt at ease with her naked body. She would try to hide her nakedness from me as if she were ashamed or embarrassed of what I may think of her few extra pounds. Every single time I would try to soothe that fear, to squash it in its tracks, but no matter how I loved the perfection that was her, she could never fully believe me. Someone must have done a number on her self-esteem in the past. I will never understand why, she was the most gorgeous, beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes upon. I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make her see the goddess I saw every time I looked at her.

Yeah, so her thighs touched. Nothing that trivial ever mattered to me. Her legs were strong and beautiful, capable of carrying her with ease and grace. Not to mention, they came in handy when she would stomp a great amount of nasty monsters. Her middle was a little softer than she liked and her hips were spread just a little wider than the trashy girls we saw at bars, but damn if I didn't love planting soft kisses down her soft skin, the skin always so silky and warm, and digging my fingers into those beautiful, curvaceous hips as I thrust deep into her. There wasn't a damn thing I'd ever change and no matter how much she shied away. I'd never be able to look upon her long enough and be satisfied. Everything about her was beautiful. If only I could get her to see herself the way I did. Her strength, her poise, her grace, and every single curve on her delectable body called out to me on an almost primal level. I could never get my fill. 

My hands longed to reach out and touch her warm, soft, wet skin but I could never disturb these few moments of rest she more than deserved. So I decided I'd watch her just a little longer, almost as if watching her be this relaxed was enough to relax myself too. Hell, it definitely was. I could feel my tense muscles ease just watching her at rest. With every soft breath she took, I matched my own with it and could feel the tension melt from my knotted muscles.

One of her arms laid stretched out above her head hanging out of the claw footed bath tub while the other rested over her soft middle. One leg was stretched out with her ankle propped on the edge while she had her other leg swung out slightly sideways, knee bent, and the leg dangling towards the floor. How she was comfortable in such a position, I'll never understand, but here she was obviously at ease. Her hair fell over her shoulders and flowed lazily in the water slightly covering the swell of her breasts that peeked out of the water with each breath. 

I took a seat on a stool and watched; engrossed in the tranquility that exuded from within her. The fragrance of her bath oil was divine; a citrus scent I’ve come to associate entirely with her. The aroma of sweet oranges, or maybe it was tangerine, was completely intoxicating, exciting me while putting me at ease at the same time.

"Are you just going to sit there, Winchester?" Her voice was soft and teasing. Apparently I hadn't been as sneaky as I thought. 

"How'd you know I was in here?" I asked quietly as I stood, unsure of what to do now that I had been caught. I was torn between fleeing from the room and taking up my seat again.

"There was a draft when you opened the door. Sam would have stammered an apology before he would walk back out and Cass wouldn't have bothered using the door." There was a faint smile threatening to spread across her face as she removed the cloth from her face and peeked up at me through her long lashes. "Feel free to join me. The waters warm and there's plenty of room."

I didn’t need to be offered twice.


End file.
